


Take Another

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: The Doctor is tired of having to take lives.





	Take Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 5th, 2008.

All life was considered valuable, to be held in the strongest asteam and protected. From the smallest creature to giants miles and miles long and wide. On Gallifrey he was brought up with that belief and the knowledge that only life could be destroyed in the most dire of situations. Attacks on entire civilizations was one and the most common.

It seemed that there had always a Dalek, a Cyberman or something out there trying to take another life, and he'd have to stop them. Death did seem to follow him, almost leaving a trail of destruction with each step. But he knew the deaths would be far greater, even off the scale if he wasn't there. Still it could become too much.

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, looking concerned over his far away stare.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He doesn't answer. Not wanting to lie and certainally not willing to tell the truth. Time Lords don't show emotion for balancing the world and protecting it. But a Time Lord as never really been left alone before.


End file.
